n-Propyl bromide is recognized as being an environmentally friendly solvent for cold and vapor degreasing processes. Because n-propyl bromide may be reactive to metals and its hydrolysis products may be corrosive towards metals, especially when used in vapor degreasing processes, n-propyl bromide-based cleaning solvent compositions usually include one or more stabilizers such as nitroalkanes, ethers, amines, and/or epoxides (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,549) and also may contain an assistant stabilizer such as an acetylene alcohol (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,645). One application for such cleaning compositions is the removal of residues from precision metal and electronic parts. The parts are generally cleaned using a vapor degreaser apparatus in which the part is placed in a vapor layer above the boiling solvent, such that the solvent condenses on the part and rinses away the residues. This may or may not be followed by immersion in the boiling solvent or in a sump filled with the solvent and equipped to provide ultrasonic agitation. Although n-propyl bromide has a very low tendency to tarnish silver and silver plate which used by itself, it has been found that when an ether is added to the n-propyl bromide to prevent corrosion of the metals in the parts, severe tarnishing of silver surfaces occurs in a very short time at the boiling temperature of the solvent. Cyclic ethers, such as 1,3 dioxo lane, are especially prone to promoting such tarnishing. This makes the otherwise effective and environmentally friendly, stabilized, n-propyl bromide-based cleaning solvent compositions unsuitable for use for cleaning parts which are manufactured using silver-based solder or which are silver plated to enhance their performance in end-use applications. It has now been found that such tarnish formation can be effectively inhibited by the presence of small amounts of certain saturated aliphatic alcohols in the ether containing n-propyl bromide-based cleaning solvent compositions. According to Japanese patent application JP 61019700 A2 860128, Toa Gosei Chemical Industry Co. Ltd., acetylene alcohols have been used to avoid discoloration of silver plated lead frames when vapor cleaning them with a chlorinated solvent, 1,1,1-trichloroethane, by itself, caused discoloration. Saturated aliphatic alcohols have heretofore been used with n-propyl bromide cleaning compositions as co-solvents to either reduce costs and/or to improve the removal of ionic residues, but not in the cleaning of silver surfaces in the presence of ethers in order to prevent tarnish formation.